deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsumichi vs Sayaka Miki
Description Grnmachine1's OC vs Madoka Magica! The savior of Japan vs an undefeated witch! Who will win? Interlude Boomstick: Uh, Wiz, what do these two have in common? Wiz: Absolutely NOTHING. Boomstick: Okay... Tsumichi, the savior of Japan. Wiz: and Sayaka Miki, the weakest of all the Magika Girls. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win, a Death Battle. Tsumichi Wiz: Tsumichi, savior of Japan was once a simple child. He lived on a hilltop with his parents, living in harmony with nature. Boomstick: Until one day, when he was eight, a few guards from a mining company wanted to buy their land, due to a platinum deposit nearby. When they refused... well... Let's just say Tsumichi had to say goodbye to them. Forever. Wiz: The company then wanted to kill Tsumichi and buy the land from the Government. Tsumichi ran away into the forest, before spraining his ankle. Embracing death, he gave up, until a creature known as Jinsei no Okurinushi, or Giver of Life, modified the memories of the assassins and gave Tsumichi control over Iron, Silver, Gold, and Platinum. Boomstick: But he was too much of a coward to face his opponents, so he spent thirteen years in hiding, honing his skills until he felt he was ready. Wiz: He first returned to where his home used to be. He found a giant factory there, and proceeded to demolish it, and collected as much metal he could from it. Using this, he created himself the Kikinzoku no Bin, which literally translates to "Bottle of Precious Metals". And its huge; just as big as he is, though it doesn't weigh him down in the slightest. Boomstick: His first action was using his metal powers to retrieve various paperwork from the mining company that killed his parents, which led to various lawsuits, and ultimately Bankruptcy. Wiz: And ever since, he had been protecting Japan from disaster on a nearly daily basis. His abilities allow him to manipulate in any conceivable way shape or form the metals he's been given control of, from creating an impenetrable iron dome, to tiny daggers of silver to send flying at his opponents. When we say "impenetrable", we mean it--Tsumichi can exert about 3 megatons of force total on his metals, which can make them far stronger than any mundane material known. Boomstick: Without even having to be Boomstickium. And he's done quite a bit with this power! He managed to fly by creating a small platform beneath him, stopped A FUCKING METEOR FROM CRASHING INTO TOKYO, and fought Godzilla to a standstill! And apparently he can react at the speed of sound, or something. Think best case scenario for a normal person. Tsumichi is three times as fast. Wiz: From the meteoric feat and the size of the meteor, together with average density and impact speed, we concluded that Tsumichi can exert an amount of energy on the order of 10^21 joules at any one time--but for his own safety, it's probably more like 10^20 joules per fight. However, he is not without his weaknesses. See, after stopping the meteor, he fell into a coma for two days to recover the lost energy, as his endurance controls what he can do with his metals. If he is forced to fight for too long, he becomes tired. However, he does have the endurance to fight Godzilla, and with a personal pool of energy on the level described previously, it's unlikely to matter for domestic-scale fights. Boomstick: And strangely, he's the only person in existence to suffer from Denki Haipaa Kando, or Electrical hyper sensitivity. If exposed to electricity not produced by his body, it causes blisters to form in seconds, hindering his endurance and mobility. Wiz: And before i tell you his final ability, you need to know that there are trace elements of metals nearly everywhere. Tsumichi can use this to his advantage by extracting those trace elements. This can increase his ammo load by quite a bit, however, it is VERY taxing. Boomstick: And lastly, Tsumichi wields a longsword, which he uses if he's running low on power, or his access to metal is restricted. He is very skilled, but not a master, as he has only been training for a few months. It is made of steel, with traces of iron, so he can control it, but not to the extend of his metals. He usually uses his powers to inbrease cutting power or to repair it. But still, with this kind of power, Tsumichi may not need to use his sword. Wiz: There are few who can stand a chance against the metallic onslaught of Tsumichi. Tsumichi: It is not your past that defines you. It is your future. Sayaka Miki Wiz: Sayaka Miki was only fourteen years old when she and Madoka Kaname found themselves in a witch's labyrinth- Kyoko: Pfft, no one *crunch* cares about that! Boomstick: Get the hell out of here. Wiz: ...Anyway, Sayaka went on witch hunts with Madoka and Mami Tomoe for a while, until Mami met a terrible fate and Sayaka decided to take on the responsibility of being a Magical Girl. Kyoko: Which she TOTALLY wasn't prepared for! *Crunch* Boomstick: *Sigh* Sayaka WASN'T prepared for it, as it turns out. You see that red-haired girl with the spear? Yeah, she almost killed Sayaka. Kyoko: Woulda done it too if that Homura chick hadn't stepped in. Wiz: But then Madoka threw Sayaka's Soul Gem off a bridge, and the horrible truth was discovered. You see, Magical Girls aren't normal humans. They're pretty much zombies. The Soul Gem is actually what the Magical Girl is. Boomstick: So... yeah. It's not like Kyoko would've really killed Sayaka anyway. Even if she did manage to land a fatal blow, Sayaka is capable of self-regeneration. All Magical Girls self-regenerate, but wounds that would take normal humans 3 months to recover from take her only seconds. Wiz: Just like other Magical Girls, Sayaka can move at superhuman speeds. She can run so fast that she leaves nothing but a blue blur behind, cut witches in half, and even create swords out of magic. Kyoko: The rookie's nothin' without her sword, though. Wiz: That's where you're wrong, Kyo- hey, get out of here! Anyway, that is not true. Sayaka's sword, like all Magical Girls' weapons not counting Homura's, is created by her magical energy. As such, if she is ever to lose her sword in the midst of combat, she can always just create a new one. Boomstick: She's also really, really good at aiming. Kyoko: What? It was sheer luck that she hit the tip of my spear with the tip of her sword. Wiz: As much as I'd like to believe it, two completely random points moving simultaneously and hitting each other straight on is nigh-impossible without some sort of aiming mechanic. So, Sayaka's aim, just like her speed and durability, is pretty much superhuman. Boomstick: And then there's her reflexes! Even though Kyoko is faster by a decent margin, Sayaka was able to hold her own against the obviously-stronger redhead. Kyoko: Pfft, I was just going easy. Boomstick: I dunno, you seemed very dedicated to killing her and yet she managed to survive against you. Wiz: Despite being the weakest Magical Girl, Sayaka is hardly incapable. She has killed countless witches, her Soul Gem has survived falling from a bridge to a truck, and she managed to hold her own against Kyoko. And she's ParaGoomba348's favorite character. Kyoko: *Spits out water* WHAT?! I THOUGHT I WAS HIS FAVORITE CHARACTER! Boomstick: But if anything's holding Sayaka back, it's her darn stubbornness. Even when Kyoko and Madoka were trying to be supportive, she turned them down and acted on her own and eventually went insane. Then she transformed into the witch Oktavia von Seckendorff. Wiz: You see, a witch is created when a Soul Gem becomes tainted with darkness. Because she didn't allow her Gem to be exposed to Grief Seeds for a while, her Soul Gem became a Grief Seed and she became a witch. Despite the fact that this witch SHOULD be weaker than the other Magical Girls, she managed to keep them at bay until Kyoko was forced to pull her suicide attack and kill herself along with Oktavia. Kyoko: Let's not talk about this. Boomstick: Even without Oktavia von whatever, Sayaka is held back by other things. She's not too good at sword-throwing despite her aim, and she doesn't always listen to reason. Kyoko: She's screwed. Wiz: But don't underestimate Sayaka just yet. She is more than capable of taking the battle for herself. Sayaka: There's no way I'll ever regret it! Battle It was a regular day in Mitakihara Town, and the legendary warrior Tsumichi was taking a walk around to see if anyone was powerful enough to fight him. After all, he did fight Godzilla to a standstill... Suddenly, he saw the Magical Girl Sayaka Miki fighting against a wraith. She killed the wraith in only a few hits, and Tsumichi was interested. "You there." He called to Sayaka. "Yeah, what?" She answered. Tsumichi drew his sword. "I am Tsumichi, and I will be your next opponent." Sayaka shrugged. "For realz? I haven't fought a human in forever. But alright, why not?" FIGHT! Sayaka pulled out her sword as Tsumichi prepared, and the two exchanged blows. Tsumichi's sword kept getting dented, but it repaired itself every time. Sayaka jumped backwards, and threw her sword. Tsumichi quickly created an iron shield, and the sword landed in it. Sayaka: What the- Tsumichi separated a small circle of metal where the sword was, and manipulated it in a way as to throw it back at Sayaka, who was cut in half by the waist. Tsumichi: Too easy. Tsumichi turned away and began walking. Sayaka: Ha! Hardly! Tsumichi turned around and saw a sword flying to him, which he tried to block with his metal, but failed. The sword cut off a good portion of his hair. Tsumichi's thoughts: I cant underestimate her. She can regenerate herself... Sayaka rushed at a surprised Tsumichi, sword brandished, and swung at him. Tsumichi barely ducked in time as more hair fell off. Tsumichi then got more metal and put up a wall, which Sayaka kept cutting down. Until a layer of gold. Her sword got stuck. Sayaka: Hey! No fair! Gimme back my sword! Tsumichi then covered the sword in a layer of gold, and freed it from Sayaka's grasp. He the threw it miles away. Tsumichi: Lets see how you fight without it! Sayaka: I wont have to! Sayaka quickly summoned another sword, and kept swinging. Tsumichi's thoughts: I'll just have to crush her! Tsumichi then summoned a large amount of Silver to try and encase Sayaka. Sayaka: Nope! Sayaka ran, leaving nothing but a blue streak. Tsumichi quickly created a small iron dome around him with holes so that he could still see, but it was thick enough so he was safe. Sayaka saw this. Sayaka's thoughts: Time to have a little fun~ Sayaka ran back and forth by the dome, saying one word as she passed each time. Sayaka: Gotta- Catch- Me- First! Sayaka then ran on top of the dome. Seeing an opportunity, she took her sword and stuck it in-between one of the holes. Tsumichi just barely managed to block it with a piece of platinum, and then used it to secure Sayaka next to a building. He then took down the dome he had set up. Tsumichi: Its time to end this! Sayaka's thoughts: Theres just no chance... Tsumichi began to encase her in silver. Sayaka's soul gem glew black. Tsumichi had fully encased Sayaka, but then he got a lot of pressure. Like, a LOT. So much he had to remove the silver. Then, a gigantic... thing had manifested where Sayaka was. It was Octavia. Suddenly, everything around Tsumichi became dis-combobulated. It was Octavia's Labyrinth. Tsumichi began to traverse this. He eventually stumbled upon Octavia again, and knew the only way out was to kill it. SUDDEN DEATH Tsumichi put gold beneath his feet to fly. Octavia waved her sword a lot at Tsumichi, but he managed to either block it or dodge. Tsumichi's thoughts: I have to end this! Tsumichi gathered his strength and targeted the blood in Octavia. But there was none. Octavia then created explosion around Tsumichi, harming his legs severely. Tsumichi screamed out in agony and fell to the ground. Octavia then sent out a wheel to crush Tsumichi. Tsumichi blocked it, but Octavia kept sending them. Soon there was a pile-up, and Tsumichi was sweating under the pressure of it all. And in this, Octavia caused another explosion, incinerating Tsumichi. K.O.! Conclusion Kokyo: Goddammit, WHY CANT SHE LOSE ALREADY! Wiz: Well....... Here's why. Tsumichi is a formidable foe, and nearly any opponent would find difficulty even touching him. But... Sayaka is another story entirely. Boomstick: Sayaka can CLEARLY run supersonic, bypassing Tsumichi's reaction time. However, he WAS smart enough to give himself 24/7 protection once Sayaka slipper her hand. Wiz: And yes, Tsumichi can encase Sayaka in a metal, and crush the Soul Gem as well as Sayaka, Tsumichi had to catch Sayaka, which is darn-near impossible for him, and only happened in the battle to make it more exciting. Boomstick: But in the end, Octavia is what won it. The ridiculously long, trippy and tiring labyrinth made fighting Tsumichi a cakewalk. Kyoko: Octavia and Sayaka should be separate competitors! Wiz: *Sigh* Just leave, please. The winner is, Sayaka Miki. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Grnmachine1 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card